Human
by Luvviez
Summary: Lucy is a human weapon, and Natsu is a solider in war. Lucy's one dream is to become human, and Natsu just wants Lucy safe. The one thing neither of them knew was what the future had in store for both of them. (CHAPTER 2 NOW UP!)
1. Chapter 1: Human

**_Is anybody there?_**  
**_ Does anybody care_**  
**_ What I'm feeling?_**

A blonde, teenage girl looked out her prison window. The dark night sky with sparkling stars glowed out brightly. Breathing out shakily, the girl wrapped her arms around her knees and brought them close to her chest. Tears welled up in her eyes as a clanging noise came from down the hall. Screaming and crying was heard from the rest of the prison cells. Looking down at her dirty feet, the girl remembered why she was here in the first place.

She was a human weapon. Like a lot of other people where she was. A bomb was set somewhere in her body, and the council could use it whenever they really needed it. With one command, she could blow up into ashes while a epic wave of deadly particles go around and kill the enemy. She was disguised to seem like a human, to trick everyone to thinking she was nothing else but a teenage girl just wondering around the battle field while she was a machine really.

Hearing a loud creak, she felt a hand grip her upper arm and yank her up making her cry out. Dragging her across the floor, the man dragged her across one prison cell revealing a little boy looking at her with frightened eyes. Biting her lip, she managed to give him a small smile and mouthed 'Don't worry, everything will be fine' she saw his eyes widen a bit before having the metal door slam in front of her face. Wincing slightly, the blonde continued to let herself to be dragged across the floor. They finally entered a small white room that had a couple of people in it. The one that caught her attention was the one who had pink hair.

_**I wanna disappear**_  
_** So nobody can hear**_  
_** Me when I'm screamin'**_

"Natsu, are you sure you're ready for this assignment?" an old man asked, who was beside the pinkette. He nodded, a confident look spread across his face.

"Of course Gramps! Why wouldn't I be?" letting his head fall, this 'Gramps' person groaned.

"Don't get me started on that." raising an eyebrow, Natsu finally realized that the blonde was staring at him. Snapping his own eyes up, the old man smiled at the girl.

"Ah, there she is! Experiment 777! This is the one you have to look after Natsu!" Crouching down in front of her, the boy looked over the girl with interest. Finally smiling, Natsu stuck out his hand to the girl.

"Hi, I'm Natsu Dragneel!" stretching her own hand out, she gently grasped his and shook it.

"777," he frowned.

"Is that your name?" she nodded slowly, not seeing the problem. "Well that's not a fun name! Let's rename you...how about Lucy?" she nodded again, not really sure what was going on with this boy. He smiled. "Nice to meet you, Lucy!"

_**'Cause I could use a hand sometimes**_  
_**Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes**_

_**They say pain is an illusion**_  
_** This is just a bruise**_  
_** And you are just confused**_

Letting out a pained yelp, Lucy quickly tried to dodge the flying bullets coming her way. Natsu frowned and ordered the man beside him to stop. Doing what he was told, the raven haired man stopped all the shooting and watched as the blonde fell to the ground panting. Walking towards her, the pinkette helped up the blonde, the frown on his face deepening slightly. "What are you doing, the agency said you were more graceful then this."

The blonde also frowned. "Sorry..." she looked down to her feet, that now showed her nice pale, fake skin. Putting a hand on her shoulder, he gave her a small smile.

"Don't be so down about it, let's just continue the practice." she looked up at him teary but nodded.

"Gray! Start up the bullets again!" and they continued with her dodging bullets that came her way.

_** But I am only human**_  
_** I could use a hand sometimes**_  
_** I am only human**_

Lucy stood in the back of the room as everyone danced. A small ball was going on at the moment, celebrating a war that was apparently going on. The blonde heard a man that also had a bomb in him was used to win. To be completely honest, she thought the council was more dangerous then it really needed to be. The night she had heard about it, she went to her room and payed her respects to the unknown man. He was like her, and he did deserve to live a normal life, but no, like her, he had to be a robot with a bomb in him and was used for winning a war.

Sighing, the blonde ran her hand down the bright pink silk dress that stopped at her ankles. A belt went around the waist, showing off her bust that popped up at the top. Brown sandals held her small feet. A matching bow was clipped in her hair that hung over her shoulder, nice and straight, like she was told that it was supposed to be like that.

A hand that was shoved in her face made her blink and look up to see the pinkette smiling down at her. "What are you doing out here? The real party is in there." he jabbed his thumb behind him. Looking down, Lucy bit her lip.

"Well, I don't know anyone in there, so I would've been alone anyways." the man in front of her blinked.

"You know me though, so, you wouldn't be all alone." he pointed out making her eyes widen. Looking up, she realized she did know him, and could've looked for him. Wanting to slap herself, she took his hand and he dragged her into the ballroom.

_**The night is bitter cold**_  
_** I wonder if you know**_  
_** That I'm sleepless**_

Lucy stared at the ceiling of her cell room. She wondered if anyone knew that robots really couldn't sleep. Instead, she had to sit there, in the cold, until the sun came out and could warm her up again.

Turning to her side on the wooden bed, she stared at the wall before looking up to where the barred window was. Getting on her knees, she clasped her hands together and squeezed her eyes shut. Letting out a heavy breath, she started to speak.

"Dear Mavis, if you really could, can you make me a human in the after life? I know it might be a bit much to ask, but, I want to know what it's like to be actually alive, to feel something, and not be used as a weapon. So, please consider it. Thank you. Amen." reopening her eyes, she stared at the stars that glittered in the night sky.

"Thank you," she whispered.

_**Waitin' like a ghost**_  
_** When I need you the most**_  
_** I go unnoticed**_

"Natsu!" the blonde yelled in an excited tone. "Look, what I made you!" she squealed but stopped when a hand was shoved in her face to tell her to shush and stop.

"Sorry, that was someone bothering me, Gramps, now, what about the Saber Tooth war?" he talked into the phone, turning his back on her.

Tugging his shirt a bit, Lucy bit her lip. "Natsu, look at this."

A glare was shot her way making her mouth slam shut. "Shut up will you? I'm trying to talk on the phone here!" he growled before walking off. Looking down, the robot looked at the picture she had made. It was her and him, together, except this time, she was human.

Dropping the paper to the ground, she stomped on it and walked away whispering to herself. "Dummy, he wouldn't care anyways..."

**_'Cause I could use a hand sometimes_**  
**_ Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes_**

_** They say pain is an illusion**_  
_** This is just a bruise**_  
_** And you are just confused**_  
_** But I am only human**_  
_** I could use a hand sometimes**_  
_** I am only human**_

Walking back down the hallway, Natsu looked for the blonde he just shooed away earlier. He felt bad for yelling at her. He just really needed to know about the war that just went on with Saber Tooth. He frowned when he almost slipped over a piece of paper. Picking it up, he realized it was a neatly drawn picture of him and Lucy.

Squinting, he noticed an arrow pointing at the blonde, it said 'Human' on it. He looked down the hallway, a pained feeling tugging his heart.

"Lucy..."

_**The weight of the world is pullin' me down**_  
_** (Where are you now, where are you now?)**_

Bombs were heard outside, muting the screams of helpless people. Shouts were heard and shooting droned them out seconds later.

_**Every breath feels like I'm gonna drown**_  
_** (Where are you now, where are you now?) **_

Throwing a fire bomb towards the attackers, Natsu ducked down as a loud explosion went off. Feeling a hand clasp his shoulder, he jumped in his place and snapped his head to see Gray standing there with a serious look on his face. Natsu raised an eyebrow. "What is it?"

"We can't win this to easily. We need to bring out one of the human bombs out." he explained.

The pinkette nodded slowly, "I'll get one. Which one do we need?"

"777,"

The mans blood went cold.

_**I'm the only one left alone on this Earth**_  
_** Singin' this song but can't find the words**_

Running down the hallway of the prison cells, Natsu noticed the robots were also freaking out because of all the commotion outside. Skidding to a stop at Lucy's cell, he quickly opened it and grabbed the blondes arm and pulled her up making her squeak.

"N-Natsu? What are you doing?" he stayed silent as he continued to drag the girl away.

He also made sure she couldn't see the tears that were in his eyes.

_**'Cause I could use a hand sometimes**_  
_** Yeah, I could use a hand sometimes**_

_** They say pain is an illusion**_  
_** This is just a bruise**_

He led her down the battle field, avoiding the bullets and bombs that were thrown there way. Finally making to the middle of the field, Natsu turned around to face the blonde who's eyes were wide with fear. "W-what are we doing out here? What's going on?" she freaked out, moving closer to the pinkette. Letting out a breath, he pushed her away and gripped her shoulders.

"Lucy, in a few moments, I'm going to leave you in the field. And I need you to say 'Activate' moments after I'm gone. Can you do that?" she looked at him scared.

"But if I say that I'll explode..." she whispered. "And die!" she yelled the last part. Opening his mouth, he saw something being thrown his way. His body froze when he saw it was a bomb.

_**And you are just confused**_  
_** But I am only human**_

Everything else went in slow motion. Lucy pushed Natsu out of the way making his eyes widen. She gave him a small smile as the bomb hit the ground. He saw her mouth the words that made his heart break. "Activate," she had mouthed before she disappeared into the explosion which was soon blown away by a wave of pink dust. Immediately, the enemy fell to the ground as the wave went over them and Fairy Tail ran over to them to prove their victory.

Natsu stood there still for a second before walking slowly to where Lucy last stood. The only thing that didn't seem broken was a light pink, heart shaped stone that glimmered. Picking it up, he studied it sadly. Looking down again, he saw Makarov giving him a sad face. "That's her heart," he explained quietly. "She's dead now, but she has helped us win the war, be thankful for that." nodding, the old man walked away leaving the man stand alone as tears ran down his cheeks.

_**I could use a hand sometimes**_  
_** I am only human **_

Holding the stone in between his fingers, he shot that hand up into the sky and looked up to the stone with teary eyes and let out a loud scream.

* * *

**Luvviez: Yeah, I got at least something up :D  
**

**If any people from my other stories that are reading this, I want to thank you for all that support you gave me! It made me so happy to see all that. **

**This song is called 'Human' by Krewella! **

**And this is for EsteVamps writing challenge! **

**Review?**


	2. Chapter 2: Shattered

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. **_  
_**Fall into your sunlight. **_  
_**The future's open wide, beyond believing. **_  
_**To know why, hope dies.**_

It's been about a year since Lucy had been activated and took out SaberTooth to win the war between them and Fairy Tail. The army had settled down since than, not many wars going on anymore, so lots of them weren't called out as much as anymore. Since than, everyone has split up back into their normal lives until they were called back to the base for another battle or training for soldiers that are getting ready to join the Fairy Tail army.

One thing the pinkette despised was that the human weapons were still being used every now and than. To him, he thought the base was still drunk on this power of having the enemy being wiped out so easily from these machines. Before he left the base to lay back and try to relax from all the excitement, he went down into the chambers where the human bombs were.

When he entered, screams and cries immediately started up which made him jump a bit. Picked soldiers were allowed to take a human weapon home just in case for a surprise an attack they could use them to take out an enemy. To Natsu, he thought it was stupid and unnecessary to do that, but he took up on the offer, to at least save one of them from suffering this fate. A small boy caught his attention immediately. When he chose him, the boy quickly thanked the man before explaining things about himself. A line that really stuck out.

"What really got my hopes up was when a girl being pulled out once mouthed to me that everything would be fine and I shouldn't worry. So I started to believe that something good would happen to me and it did mister. You saved me from that horrible place." when Natsu asked who this girl was, the boy seemed confused at first before he snapped his fingers. "I think she was called '777'," after that, they both went silent.

_**Losing what was found, a world so hollow. **_  
_**Suspended in a compromise. **_  
_**The silence of this sound, is soon to follow. **_  
_**Somehow, sundown.**_

A tan man scrunched up his face as the morning light shined down on his face. Groaning, he opened his eyes slowly to reveal his dark onyx eyes. Sitting up, Natsu stared out the window for a bit before getting out of the bed completely. Minutes later, the man let out a grunt as he walked out of the room dressed in a red t-shirt and black jeans. Walking down the hallway, he knocked on his little sisters door before moving on to the boy's door, trying to wake them up for the day. Making his way to the kitchen, the young man started making scrambled eggs with buttered toast.

After moving back in with his little sister, Wendy, he gave the boy a new name, Romeo, and his own room and clothes as they both settled into the house. Wendy, of course, was happy that another child around her age was living with them, not caring that he was a human bomb at all. She told both the boys that she wasn't afraid of the boy, she trusted him not to suddenly blow himself up and kill the two making Romeo laugh nervously but nod. Hearing a yawn, the man glanced to the side to see his little sister standing there stretching.

Her dark blue hair was up in high pigtails that stopped at her small waist. She wore a blue blouse with ripped short shorts showing off her pale skin and making her dark brown eyes pop out. Behind her way Romeo, his dark raven hair brushed to the side. His purple t-shirt and dark blue jeans fitted his lightly tan skin while matching his eyes in the process. After they sat at the table, the pinkeye handed them their dishes before walking to the front door and grabbing his jacket.

"Where're you going, Natsu-nii?" Wendy piped up, watching her brother pull on his shoes.

"I'm just going to go grocery shopping, don't worry, I'll be back before you know it." he smiled at the two as he grabbed the keys. Opening the door, he turned back to the two kids. "You know the rules right?"

"Don't open the doors to strangers and don't burn down the house." Romeo piped up, talking through a mouthful of eggs. Giving them a smile, he waved goodbye at them before exiting the house. Walking down the stone path, the pinkette looked up at the blue sky in thought.

_**And finding answers. **_  
_**Is forgetting all of the questions we called home. **_  
_**Passing the graves of the unknown.**_

Sighing, the young man dragged out the bags full of food tiredly. Ignoring the stares of young woman, Natsu trudged down the street. Suddenly, three children and two women ran past him making him lose his balance for a second with a shout. Stopping, one of the women stopped and looked at the pinkette apologetically. "I'm sorry sir, we're just in a rush..."

"To see what?" the man grumbled, regaining his balance within seconds.

"This amazing singer! Her name's, Lucy." the girl smiled dreamily making the pinkette freeze.

"...can you show me where this Lucy girl is?" he asked softly making the girl look at him with surprise.

"Uh...sure."

_**As reason clouds my eyes, with splendor fading. **_  
_**Illusions of the sunlight. **_  
_**And a reflection of a lie, will keep me waiting. **_  
_**With love gone, for so long.**_

Stopping shortly because of a group of people, he thanked the girl before walking off. Looking for a opening, Natsu growled in frustration as no one budged or there seemed to not let him move at all. Finally making it to the end of the crowd, he could see the side of the woman standing there with a guitar as she strummed it while singing her song. Her guitar case was shoved forward in front of her for money.

She had silky blonde hair that laid on her shoulders with bright, shining, brown eyes. Her white blouse blew in the wind with her black short skirt. Her pale skin blended into the clothing, yet stood out at the same time. Seeing her appearance made the man gasp. It was exactly like the Lucy he had fallen in love with not too long ago. Tears sprung to his eyes with happiness as he heard her sing with the same voice he heard before she died.

_**And this day's ending. **_  
_**Is the proof of time killing, all the faith I know. **_  
_**Knowing that faith, is all I hold.**_

Tears sprung to Lucy's eyes as she continued. Suddenly, her eyes snapped to the pinkette making him freeze in his spot. A long pause of silent went on before she walked over to the man. Gently grasping his arm, she pulled him to where she once standing and stared at him seriously. Everyone else started whispering in wonder. Why did she pull this stranger over all of the sudden?

Staring at him confused for a bit, the blonde continued with her song, not stopping the intense stare the two shared.

_**And I've lost who I am, and I can't understand. **_  
_**Why my heart is so broken, rejecting your love, without, love gone wrong, lifeless words carry on. **_  
_**But I know, all I know, is that the end's beginning. **_  
_**Who I am from the start, take me home to my heart. **_  
_**Let me go and I will run, I will not be silent. **_  
_**All this time spent in vain, wasted years, wasted gain. **_  
_**All is lost, hope remains, and this war's not over. **_  
_**There's a light, there's the sun, taking all shattered ones. **_  
_**To the place we belong, and his love will conquer all. [2x]**_

Stopping once again, the blonde finally spoke to him personally. "I...I'm sorry...but why do I get this feeling...that we met before?"

Letting out a shaky laugh, Natsu held back the tears in his eyes. "I don't know...but is it a good feeling?"

"Yes, I feel very happy to see you...for some reason..." she whispered, her brown eyes staring into his onyx ones.

"Haha...yeah...I feel exactly the same..."

Snapping her eyes down to the leather string that held a bright pink heart kind of jewel over his chest. "That's a very pretty necklace..."

"Thank you...but you know what?"

"Yes?"

"I think it'll looks better on you," slipping it off, he slipped it over the girls head and watched it slump over her chest, where he knew it belonged.

Blushing at that, the blonde held the jewel gently in her hand. "By the way...I'm Lucy."

"I'm Natsu, it's a pleasure to meet you, Lucy." _Once __again._

_**Yesterday I died, tomorrow's bleeding. **_  
_**Fall into your sunlight.**_

* * *

**Luvviez: Yay! I got the second chapter of this supposed one-shot up!**

**This song is called 'Shattered' by Trading Yesterday. **

**I really hoped you liked the new chapter!  
**

**Leave a review and tell me what you think~!**


End file.
